


One More Time

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Michael subs, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Michael subs to you for once.Literally pwp of Michael subbing because I wanted him to be.





	One More Time

It was difficult to convince a person who has been large and in charge their entire life to bend to your whim. But, Michael played his role very well. He had undressed when you asked, lied out on the bed and was obeying your command. His cock rested hard against his abdomen, a small pool of pre-cum staining his skin already as you trace your fingers up and down his prick. Just teasing him as you sit next to him in your prettiest lingerie. Your short hair not at all styled, just kept messy, the way he liked it.

Swinging your leg up and over his hips. You instead crawl up his body instead of giving him what he wants, he wants to be enveloped in your velvety, wet folds. But you have different plans tonight. Coming up to his head and pulling those dirty blonde locks, now longer than you remember. You drag his mouth up to your folds, not that it’s hard. Your panties long since gone, a garter hugging your hips and hugging the thigh highs to your legs. Your bra, lacy and black pushing your breasts nicely together to pronounce them.

His hands come up to your hips, grabbing them strongly until you tut at him, smack his hands and they go flying to his sides obediently with only a mild growl against your pussy. He eats you out like a starving man, tongue lavishing your lower lips before finding your clit and suckling on it harshly until you pull at his hair to remind him of his job. His tongue traces your hole, up your u-spot, up to your clit, then back down. Mouthing, kissing, licking, anything he can do to appease you.

When you cum, you grind your hips against his face and cry out his name in pleasure. Letting him suck on your clit until over stimulation tells you it hurts, and that is when your hips come up even when he /whines/. Whining for you to come back but you soothe him in coos. Buzzing reaching your ears, reminding you of the predicament you left him in. A vibrator, lubed well in his ass has kicked up a notch without your permission. You had kept it low, specifically to tease him. He must have turned it up when you were…well, distracted.

You hum, low, you suppose he was alright to turn it up higher. He didn’t touch his cock, nor had he cum yet, so he was still being good. So, you take to ignoring it instead. Rolling off him and heading to a drawer. A harness rest there, as well as a nice sized dildo. It was pitch black with orange designs, you had gotten it on Halloween night last year, hoping to surprise him but never had the gall to ask him to obey /you/ for a change.

The straps to the harness take a moment or two to actually get on. It’s a little difficult with only one set of hands, but you feel warmth behind you before another set is helping you in. Tracing over your ass, squeezing with a hum of appreciation before the straps are tightened at your hips. You have the ring in place, tucking the dildo underneath it and pulling it through. Bouncing it a few times to make sure it will stay in place before you turn your head. Peeking back at him before turning your body his direction. Tracing hands up his taut abdomen before down to his weeping cock. Pumping him once or twice before instructing him onto all fours on the bed.

He obeys, and you call him a good boy. Heading behind him and gently pulling out the vibrator, spreading open his taut ass and humming in approval at how open his hole is. Soon, you guide him to be prone on the bed. He’s much too tall to do it doggy style, but this way you can do. Straddling his thighs, you guide the lubed up dildo to his hole. Pressing in and your hips forward and hear him /gasp/ in delight as you bottom out. Hips flush to his ass and you have never felt more in power than when his head falls and you can see his entire body tremble as you begin to fuck him.

You lie overtop his strong body, humping his ass and biting at the back of his neck, over his shoulders anywhere you can reach. You even moan into his ear in reply when he groans softly, never one for being noisy. Normally you made enough noise for you both, but on this rainy evening, it’s just the thunder roaring outside that’s making noise. Between the two of you, all you can hear is his soft panting and quiet groans.

With his hips rutting on the bed almost desperately in time with you, it’s no guess that he cums soon enough. He even thrashes beneath you as you fuck him harder through it, pumping your hips in long strokes as you know the bed sheets are ruined beneath him. But you don’t stop, kissing the back of his neck and cooing as you hear him uncharacteristically /whine/ beneath you.

“One more, baby, you can do it, can’t you?”


End file.
